MS-14F Gelgoog Marine
The Gelgoog Marine (ゲルググM（マリーネ）) is a variant of the mass-produced MS-14A Gelgoog. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gelgoog Marine is a late variant of Zeon's final mass-produced mobile suit, the MS-14A Gelgoog. As its name implies, it was developed exclusively for Zeon's marine corps, who carried out a variety of special missions during the One Year War. With its stronger armor, improved vernier thrusters, and external propellant tanks, the Gelgoog Marine boasts performance far surpassing that of the standard Gelgoog. Armaments ;*110mm Machine Cannon :One of the new features of the Gelgoog Marine are a pair of 110mm machine cannons mounted in the forearms, one cannon per arm. These projectile firing weapons are highly effective against most mobile suit armor at close range. ;*Beam Saber :Unlike most Gelgoogs made during the One Year War, the MS-14F is not equipped with a beam naginata for close combat, it instead stores two regular beam sabers in the sides of the waist. ;*Knuckle Shield :The knuckle shield is a modified Zaku II shoulder shield carried on the arm, with the curve of the armor fitting over the mobile suit's hand. One of the modifications is the additions of three spikes placed on the plate that rests in front of the hand. These spikes make the knuckle shield an effective bashing weapon. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag. ;*MMP-78 Machine Gun :A new model machine gun with enhanced firepower to combat Federation Forces MS. Early type and late type models exist, with differences in the location and mounting of the grip on the latter. In addition to the regular machine gun bullets fed from the drum magazine, the MMP-78 is also capable of firing anti-aircraft rounds being fed from a smaller, box-type magazine. The MMP-78 is also integrated with a grenade launcher under its barrel for additional firepower. "MMP" is an abbreviation for "Mobile Suit Machine Pistol". ;*Sturm Faust :A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. It is commonly used by Zeon mobile suits in the late stages of the One Year War. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. Due to its excellent cost performance, the Sturm Faust is still in use even after the war. ;*Beam Rifle :A weapon from the MS-14A Gelgoog, the beam rifle fires compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but specially treated materials. ;*MNG-110 Beam Rifle :A large beam rifle specially designed for long range attack, it features a powerful, re-loadable cooling system which enables it to emit rapid-fire beam bursts. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka II :A weapon from the MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II. A redesigned version of Dom series' 360mm Giant Bazooka, with improved shape charges and firepower. Fed by a 5-round magazine, it is effective in both anti-ship and anti-MS combat, with a single round blowing off a MS' torso easily. ;*Shield :As an alternative to the Knuckle Shield, the Gelgoog Marine can also use a large shield similar to one used by the Gelgoog Marine Commander Type. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tanks :An external tank used for propellant storage. This extra propellant greatly extends a mobile suit's operating range, and enables it to stay in combat longer. When the propellant is consumed, the tank can be discarded to reduce the mobile suit's weight. These tanks use a two-layered construction, with one layer containing propellant, and the other holding extra coolant. ;*Camouflage Color Scheme :First seen on Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Mayfly of Space 2 picture drama, this is a special MS color scheme featured on Zeon's Marine Amphibious Unit (M.A.U.) Gelgoog Marines commanded by Lieutenant Colonel Cima Garahau as her unit retreated from A Baoa Qu at the close of One Year War. The camouflage scheme features numerous small dots to protect the mobile suits from tracking and monitoring by Federation forces. History Since it was produced at the end of the war, the Gelgoog Marine didn't see much combat. Later, in U.C.0083, roughly 30 of them participated in the Delaz Fleet's Operation Stardust as part of the renegade Cima Fleet. Others were captured by the Earth Federation and used as aggressor units for rookie pilots. Variants ;*MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type Gallery MS14F_Camouflage_.jpg|MS-14F Geloog Marine (Camouflage Colors) ms-06f2-mmp-80.jpg|MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 machine gun ms-06f2-mmp-78.jpg|MMP-78 machine gun Ms-14-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Ms-09rii-giantbazooka.jpg|360mm Giant Bazooka II Ms-06fz-sturmfaust.jpg|Sturm Faust ms-14f-knuckleshield.jpg|Knuckle shield Ms-14f-hg.jpg|Color art and line art for 1/144 HGUC Gelgoog Marine model release (2000): conceptual design by Hajime Katoki and illustration by Masanori Shino gelgoog marine.jpg|Gelgoog Marine (from Gundam Perfect file) gelgoogmar-gmcommand-gihrensgreed.jpg|A Federation's GM Command surrendered to Zeon's Gelgoog Marine as seen on Gihren's Greed gelgoogmar-magella-gihrensgreed.jpg|Federation troops being round up by Zeon forces with Gelgoog Marine and Magella Attack tank in the background (Gihren's Greed) ms14f_p06_SturmFaust_0083-OVA_episode13.jpg|Close-up of Cima Fleet's Gelgoog Marine, armed with Sturm Faust (from Gundam 0083 OVA) ms14f_p03_KnuckleShield_0083-OVA_episode13.jpg|Cima Fleet's Gelgoog Marine bashes at Delaz Fleet's Zaku II F2 Type with Knuckle Shield (0083) ms14f_p04_EFFUnit_0083-OVA_episode13.jpg|Chuck Keith's Gelgoog Marine seen at E.F.F.'s Oakly Base in North America (0083) ms14f_p05_BeamRifle_GundamEvolve_Volume4.jpg|Gelgoog Marine (right) armed with Beam Rifle (from Gundam Evolve episode 4) Gelgoogmarine-delazfleet.jpg|Delaz Fleet's Gelgoog Marine Team as featured in Gihren's Greed ms14f_p01_.jpg|Gelgoog Marine (Propellant Tank equipped) as featured in Gundam Card Builder gmarinebeam.jpg MS-14F Gelgoog Marine BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla Gelgoog_Marine.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine (2000): box art GELGOOG Marine.jpg|1/144 Gelgoog Marines: modelling of production F-Type and commander-use Fs-Type using 1/144 Original "MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger" (1989) gelgoogmarine-AOZ.jpg|1/144 Gelgoog Marine (Zeon Remnant Version) from Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans: modelling with HGUC "MS-14F Gelgoog Marine" Notes and Trivia Reference Ms14f_p02_GundamPerfectFile.jpg|Gelgoog Marine: information and specification (from Gundam Perfect File) MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type Lineart.png External Links *MS-14F Gelgoog Marine on MAHQ.net ja:MS-14F ゲルググM